


Fanart for 'Of Soul Mates & Decisions'

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: At 18, your soul-mate link becomes active and they can make decisions for you. Some are small, some are not, but hopefully they all lead to you finding the person fate has decided for you.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Fanart for 'Of Soul Mates & Decisions'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



Tummysassandass kindly sent me what could be a hilarious prompt and this is the banner that came to mind!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ba0P5HR)


End file.
